


Rock Steady

by rankarana



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F, a LOT of riina & mio friendship, big zuttomo energy, darinatsu is def the focus ship but lots of side ship content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: When Enjin return from a sellout stadium tour, Riina gets the chance to reunite with her superstar girlfriend in the most rock way possible, because her and Natsuki are so head over heels for each other that sometimes waitingisn'tan option.(Mio, on the other hand, gets to spend her day suffering in pretty much every single way imaginable, but hey, that's what best friends forever are for.)





	1. 12PM

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is 40% darinatsu smut, 40% mio getting bullied by older girls, 19% zuttomo content, and 1% syuko shiomi's cold clammy hands. please prepare yourself accordingly.
> 
> (also agender rin!)

As soon as Chihiro mentions that Enjin’ll be back in the office at noon, for a radio recording at 2 in the afternoon and then an interview for ROCKIN’ON at 4, and then--

Well, Riina stops listening after the first bit, really, and instead starts vibrating rapidly and talking eagerly about how she’s excited to see Natsukichi again, which is fair! Because she’s not seen Natsukichi in weeks, now, because Enjin _finally_ decided to release that difficult second album (after Ryo and Takumi had a shouting match and both threatened to leave the band, and then Sexy Gals teased they would actually drop a new single enough that Poyo actually had to schedule around it, and Aki… actually, Aki seems like she was just cool with everything, but, anyway, that’s all that Natsuki told her) and they’ve got to tour, and promote it, and even got flown out to Taiwan and sure, they can call but it’s not the same.

It’s not the same thing as seeing her, and holding her, and hearing her voice - not through a speaker, but for real, that stupidly cool stupidly gentle stupidly _hot_ voice, right by her ear, hearing those five letters every Riina wants to hear, and _oh my god Natsukichi I wuvvvv yooou…_

“Mio.”

“Updog?”

“You’ve got to help me calm down. I don’t want to just run into Natsukichi and turn into a pile of goop while tugging at her sleeve.” It’s been a couple of hours since Riina heard, now, and they’re sitting in the lounge - one of the many lounges in the 346 castle, this is the one where the water cooler’s broken but it’s right by the meeting rooms so you can sneak into the storeroom and get soft drinks from there - Riina kicking her legs back and forth while Mio lies in her lap, rubbing her chin at the _very_ complex question. “I’ll just, like… fall into her boobs.”

“Uh, mm.” Actually, thinking about it, Mio’s probably not the best person to ask about a. not being horny, b. not wanting to fall into boobs. “Think of something not hot to calm you down? Like… cats?” She closes her eyes, trying to drill down into something even worse. “Cat balls.”

“Ew…”

“See!” It’s a good one, Riina’s got to admit, but the problem is she can’t make herself think of anything _but_ Natsuki, at this point. It’s been a month! Over a month! And now she gets to see Natsuki again and get headpats again and listen to music with her again and squeeze her butt in public while Nat pretends nothing is happening again, and, and, and… “Uh, Riina, are you okay? You’re kinda… kneeing me in the back of the head here.”

Oh, crap. Her knee’s has been bouncing away totally unintentionally while she thinks about it. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Gotta be cool. Her friends are gonna be with her and she doesn’t want to repeat ‘throwing-up-in-the-izakaya-and-then-getting-a-piggyback-home’-gate in front of them.

“I’m good! I’m good.” Smooth, Riina! Your knee isn’t even moving any more. Now _that’s_ rock.

“Does pupper want her collar…”

“Noooo…” Riina rubs the side of her neck, and kind of wonders if that would help her calm down-- “Hey. How’d you deal with it when you’re gonna see Rin again?”

“See, I’m lucky! I get to see Rin as much as I see you, ‘cept I get to see _more_ of them. If you know what I mean. Wink wonk.”

“You’re not helping…”

“I’m not! I’m boasting!” Riina tugs on Mio’s hair for that, earning a pretty loud “Owww, bro, don’t do me like this…” that, frankly, she deserves to get! Who else is she meant to turn to advice about this? Saki? Saki’s way too, like, noble. Saki’s girlfriend sends her workout pics every day and then she still feels bad when she gets horny over them.

“Okay, okaaay. Sorry. I dunno, like… isn’t it fine if you tell her you’re excited? Look, I don’t know her super well, but I think she’s into it. I mean, she’s into _you_ so… she probably enjoys, uh, the whole Riina package.” Her hand lands on Riina’s shoulder, patting her there in a strong affirmation of Riina’s validity; or, at least, that’s what Riina’s reading it as. “Like, look who I’m going out with! Rin has the whole ‘Mio don’t kiss me across the table when we’re having lunch’ thing but then we go to the arcade and they’re giving me that yuri knee while I’m trying to play Taiko, because, y’know, they’re into it. Into the Three Star Experience.”

“They probably don’t want to kiss at lunch ‘cause you got food in your teeth.”

“If you don’t love me at my burgerest, then you don’t deserve me at my best.”

“Yeah! I mean, that _is_ your best!”

“Heck yeah it is!” They share a big grin, and a laugh, and Riina feels _slightly_ bad about pulling Mio’s hair so hard earlier now (but not totally). “Seriously! It’s gonna be good. Just don’t _literally_ fall into her boobs and you’re good?”

“I’ll do my best!”

“Ayyyyyy, Shimamu!”

Her and Mio really _are_ BFFs. BFFFs. There’s a lotta forever to go around, with them.

* * *

 

Speaking of ‘forever’, that’s what the next two hours feel like after Nat sends Riina an ambiguous text saying _hey, we’re nearly there._ and then doesn’t reply to Riina’s _how nearly???_ , and Mio finds herself forcibly dragged around the building, Riina trying to figure out what entrance they’re going to come through, or where they’re gonna appear, or maybe they’re already here -- after all, it’s 11:30, that’s basically noon, they could be here early --

God, Mio loves Riina to bits, but, uh, it’s hard not to get out her phone and grind in her games some instead.

When they do suddenly come across two of Nat’s friends wandering around, though - codenames daddy’ and ‘the one Mio thinks must have made out with Mika at some point, jealous, but like, what’s the logistics of that galamory situation’ - Riina thankfully switches her rabid desire for answers to them; barrelling right into Takumi and landing facefirst in her chest, and getting… a gentle push back and a headpat for it? Wow, Nat’s squad _are_ cool.

Ryo’s there, too - codename ‘did you know she has the same size chest as Super Sonico? it’s insane’ - although she seems to suddenly shrink back into Takumi’s shadow once she sees Riina pawing around, hunting for answers and also gentle noogies.

“But she _is_ here? Like, you guys were on the same train, right?”

To Takumi’s eyes, Mio thinks, the two of them have to look like two yapping puppers, even though Mio’s not even, like, making a big deal here. In fact, she’s just here to support Riina, who looks like she’s salivating! And why not? It’s been, like, a whole month since she’s actually seen Natsuki, and that’s a long time! That’s a whole No Nat November! Which, Mio wonders, might also equal to a No N--

“Oh, yeah, she’s here. You want me to go find her?”

“Nooo! I mean, yes! But, um… I want to go _to_ her?”

Wow. Romantic. Mio kinda feels like it’s time for her to make an exit, and when she sees Ryo looking to the side like she also doesn’t want to be here, she’s hoping that means the whole squad is gonna move on, or at least ferry Riina to Natsuki, and then Mio can be alone with three hot girls who can beat her up, and also Ryo!

“You take her there,” is Ryo’s response, throwing a wry smile in Riina’s direction (one that Mio’s pretty sure Riina totally misses) as she slings her coat over her shoulder and starts wandering pretty specifically _away_ from everyone else, and now it feels more awkward to leave than it does to stay.

Takumi seems to be pretty aware of the situation, though, as does Rina - former’s grimacing, latter just seems to be trying not to laugh - and Riina’s eager shouting is ignored for a second as the two hiss at each other about the prodigal zaddy.

“Not gonna go get your girlfriend?” Rina asks, hiking her head in Ryo’s direction.

“I ain’t responsible for her weird hangups.”

“You’re responsible for fuckin’ ‘em out of her~”

“Look, Rina--”

“You want me to, uh, go find her?” Mio offers, not because she actually wants to stick her nose in this whole situation - Enjin are hot, but they’re scary! They’re all sex (definitely), drugs (maybe? Mostly Rina? Mostly Rina.) and rock & roll (duh) - but because hey, it’s an excuse to leave Riina alone for a second.

“Uh… sure?” Takumi sounds unconvinced, and Rina just pulls the duckface of ‘aww, Mio, that’s sweet, you’re so sweet!’, but, eh! Votes of no confidence are cool! She’s good with them! Definitely not gonna cry.

“Well, lemme see what I can do!” With an eager little nod, Mio turns around on the heels of her New Balances and  begins to gently jog off, until she hears the sound of a pained Riina behind her, like a puppy’s who just buried something and forgotten where she’s found it. Her eyes are shining like she was gonna be _really_ proud to show off her cool girlfriend to Mio, again, for the hundredth time, but Mio can’t help but feel like this is _their_ time to have; and she gives the fist-pump into ‘call-me’ hands into a peace sign, the secret hand gesture to show _‘my work here is done_ ’, because Zuttomo don’t _need_ words.

And, as she leaves her friend for pastures anew, chasing Ryo down the corridor - crap, Ryo walks fast - all she can think is, _wow, saddy’s ass looks hot in those tight leather pants!_

* * *

 

By now, the reality that Natsuki is actually here, _actually_ in the flesh, has started to sink in, and Riina’s giddiness has turned into a low, lingering satisfaction, knowing that when she _does_ see Natsukichi, she’s gonna just hug her, right away, and it’ll be fine. She’ll get it, right away. They’re partners, after all - in the ‘basically engaged’ way as well as the ‘soulmates but gay’ way - and emotional empathy and understanding, that’s rock.

...Takumi giving her pat on the head as they go to find Natsuki isn’t actually helping with the calming down, though. It’s kinda making her heart thump, too, but-- anyway.

“Are you and Ryo… okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, we’re good.  She’s just, uh…”

Takumi looks at Rina, Poyo poyos right back at her, and Riina feels like they’re having a conversation that’s really trying to avoid actually bringing her into it. She totally slightly kind of knows what the deal is, and not to  bother Ryo too much when she gets emo about something that probably has _something_ to do with her, a bit, but, well—

“She’s just Ryocha.”

“She sure is.”

“Yep,” Riina contributes, and they all share a heavy nod; enough to launch Riina kinda deep into thought. Not really about anything, mind you - it’s more just kind of a general state of meditation, thinking about herself, these people who she’s with, the world that Natsuki opened for her.

Takumi, and Rina, and Ryo, and Manami and Ai and Ema and all the others, they’re not like the people she’d known from school, or growing up, or anything. There’s something a little more different about them - a little more adult, a little more _alive._ Honestly, at first, they’d been… intimidating, almost. God, if she’d thought about it too much rather than just leaping right into it back when she first met Natsuki, bluffing her way into ending up borrowing CDs from her (ah, yeah, that famous “Oasis rarity”, (What’s The Story?) Morning Glory), then maybe she’d have been too shamefaced to ever talk to her again, but--

She did. She went for it, and she never looked back, and she’s so happy she did. Without Natsukichi, and everyone else in her awesome, slightly dangerous, always sparkling world, she’s sure she wouldn’t be who she is now. Would she be happy? Maybe. But she wouldn’t be who she is now, in love with the woman who gave her the keys to that world, and helped her be _herself._

With every step she takes, up stairs and round corners, Riina feels that little heart of her leap right up into her throat, giddy for the moment she finally lays eyes on Nat and her towering tuft of hair again, hears her voice - not through the crackle of her phone, but really _there_ \- hears her breaths, slightly longer than her own, just— has her there.

“Riina?”

...apparently she’s thinking about it enough that she kinda tunes out for a sec, letting about a surprised little yelp when Takumi puts a hand on her shoulder and pushes her towards a door; much like all of the other hundreds of doors around the office, except this one’s green. Like a green room.

 _Totally_ rock.

“Like, ‘magine if we got the wrong room. Poor Dariina.”

“Don’t freaking jinx it.”

Wordlessly, reverently, Riina puts her hand on the doorknob, twists it, feels the click of metal disengaging from metal, and then…

“Dolly?”

Holy shit. It’s Natsuki.

“Natsukichi.” For all that stomach-twisting, anxiety-inducing constant worry-excitement-thing she’d been feeling for the last couple of hours (well, last day and a half, actually, but it was a bit of a slow build. Didn’t really _hit_ her until Mio coached her through it.), when she sees her… sure, that weight lifts, and those knots in her stomach unravel, but not in the tripping-over-herself wordvomit she expected. After all, it’s Natsuki, the person she knows best in the world, and the person who knows _her_ best.

Sure, her girlfriend’s awesome, but it’s just her girlfriend!

“Get over here.” Natsuki gestures to her with the kind of come-hither hands that Takumi’d probably read as a fight thing, but to Riina it’s just welcome… although, yeah, she finds herself bounding over to Natsuki a little faster than expected. “A month is way too long, Dolly.”

“I coped.”

“Is ‘sending me your review of each individual song on the new Survive Said The Prophet album’ your coping method?”

...fine, yeah, Natsukichi, you’re the person who knows her best. Riina doesn’t bother to respond - she doesn’t even like Sabapuro that much, aaagh, it must have been _obvious_ \- and just throws her arms around Natsuki instead-- and Natsuki returns the favour, lips brushing against the tip of Riina’s nose in something that probably isn’t actually meant to be a kiss but might as well be one.

“Stuff been good on your end?” Natsuki asks, like they aren’t chatting every day.

“Yeah! Yeah. Yours?”

“Not bad, not bad. Only a sellout stadium tour.” She grins, rocking back a little so she can see all of Riina’s face, and Riina has so many questions about it, so many tiny little road stories Natsuki’s not had the chance to tell her while she’s been busy working her ass off.

“Technically only one stadium!” Takumi shouts over. Does she feel left out?

“I… why would you say that? You know we’re in the same band, right? Flexing on me serves you absolutely no purpose?” She doesn’t bother to look back at Takumi while she fires that one off, though. (For her part, Riina’s into them fighting. Most times, at least.)

“‘cause you’re just tryin’ to show off to a hot girl!”

“My girlfriend, but okay!”

Wait, did Takumi call her hot? Woah. That’s a lot. And yet she’s barely thinking about it, because Nat’s looking into her eyes.

It makes her go right in for a kiss - nothing _deep_ , just making sure their lips meet and their hands brush against each other before taking hold - Natsukichi in perfect time and rhythm to her and ready to accept her. It’s only for a few seconds, but it’s enough to bring Riina back to life… and also want more. Tough stuff.

Still, it seems like _that’s_ enough to melt Takumi’s mean, mean heart, because she goes from glaring and smirking at Natsuki to just looking at the clock with something that almost looks like a soft-ish smile-ish kinda thing. Maybe she’s happy for Natsuki and her, or something…

Naaah. Probably not.

“Dolly, we have company, y’know?” Natsukichi brings her back down to earth with a bump, a mildly concerned roll of her eyes that seems pretty at odds with what she was doing - pretty obviously, like, that wasn’t half-hearted, that was Natsukichi threading her fingers through hers and pressing her nails into Riina’s fingertips, telling her that she’s _home--_

“...but you were kissing me back….”

“Well… jeez. I guess so.” That roll of Natsuki’s eyes seems to be slowly training on Rina, who nods, tugs at the side of Takumi’s tanktop, and-- ooh.

 _Ooh_.

Natsukichi wasn’t talking to _her_ , huh.

“If you guys wanna catch up, uh, we’ll be around.” Takumi raises a brow at Natsuki, who tilts her head in response, and Takumi tilts the other way, and Natsuki nods and Takumi does that thing where she rubs her finger under her nose like she’s got some weird itchy moustache, and Riina doesn’t totally get- _get_ it, but she can tell Rina does, and it kinda all seems like it might be a _bit_ like the Zuttomo hand signals, but with less gamer cred.

...although they seem a bit better practiced, maybe.

“Mhm! Chill, Riina, y’all good~”

Now they’re both smirking at Natsuki, which obviously means Riina’s gotta smirk, too, and apparently that makes her reach an arm around Riina’s shoulder and pull her in a bit. _Note to self,_ Riina thinks, _smirk at Natsukichi more and see what happens._

“Half an hour,” Natsuki tells her friends as they move towards the door, and they don’t even bother to look back at her. (Rude.)

“Suuuure.”

“We’ll see you when we see you, aight?”

And the moment the door slams, with Poyo giving a tiny wave at them, the hand around Riina’s shoulder turns into a full-on _grip_ , and Natsuki picks up just where they were before, but harder, heavier, and substantially more _rock,_ and Riina’s gotta hold onto her just so she doesn’t melt right in her arms.

* * *

 

Following Ryo is hard, Mio soon figures out; not least because she can power-walk like a pro. In fact, does she even realise that Mio’s here? Don’t treat her like that, Ryo! You were on her radio show once! That means you’re obliged to be friendly!

“Ms Matsunaga!” she ends up shouting, abandoning all subtlety and promptly getting Ryo to swing her head around in total confusion… and then that changing to a shrug when she sees who’s there.

“Mio.” Her heel stomps down with such force that it feels like an honest to god an audible full stop. “Or Ms Honda, I guess.”

Mio wishes she had balls just so Ryo could bust ‘em.

“...yeeees,” she croaks out, a little bit too low and breathy to the point that it’s gotta seem like she’s at least 20% a freak, which she is, but… revealing that in front of hot older girls sucks! “Yes! Uh… was just curious where you were going! ‘cause, y’know, we’re walking in similar directions.”

“I was going to go get a drink.” They’ve passed at least two breakout rooms on the way here, but, okay, Ryo.

“Hey! Nice. Nice, uh… Takumi was… looking for you?”

“She had me literally two minutes ago.”

“Yeah, but you know her! She... doesn’t let people go easily, y’know?” Mio’s floundering, honestly, having forgotten how much of a pain self-serious mildly emo hot people are (she should know, she’s going out with one of them), but that last point suddenly gets Ryo to look away, stare forward, take a step, stop, turn back-- and now there’s a hand over her mouth. Huh.

“...mm.” ...in retrospect, Mio could have just _said_ she was following Ryo and then not actually done so, but she went through with her word. Sure, she regrets it, but at least it looks like Ryo’s thinking about something! Stepping on her, hopefully! “I guess not.”

“Just like Riina, y’know?”

“I know.”

“Ahaha… yep.” Mio goes for that _hey, our Riina, eh? Eh??_ eye-roll, which Ryo doesn’t seem to want to give her back. Tough crowd. “Y’know, there’s a lounge right up ahead! If you want a drink, still, I mean. You can get one there.”

“Mm.” And with a nod, Ryo starts walking on again, Mio making the really, _really_ stupid decison to speed up so she can walk next to Ryo, which just makes Ryo walk faster, which is good! Means they’ll get there faster! “Good job with all the radio stuff, by the way. You’re really blowing up.”

“Oh? Well! Yeah! We put them hours in. Party people. On that griiiind.”

“I liked Spring Screaming, too.” ...wait, is this small talk? Is Ryo making an effort? Aww, that’s so… so _weird_. Actually, it felt more normal when she wasn’t doing this, now she’s basically acting like when she _was_ on the radio with them…

“You guys should cover it sometime. Let Natsuki give that guitar riff a good one-over.”

“Hah. Yeah.” And by the time they reach the break room, Mio reaches the metaphorical water in the desert - not the drinks machine, but Shiburin, gaunt and gorgeous as ever, flicking through a magazine, and hopefully allowing her to fucking talk to someone without feeling like she’s stepping on eggshells.

“Heeeey,” Mio squeezes out, doing her best to hide her enthusiasm, but as soon as she steps into the room, she feels a presence suddenly disappear, with the _greatest_ of speed, and… oh, Ryo’s gone. That’s good.

“What’s up with Ryo?” They jerk their head in the direction of Mio’s now absent friend-- acquaintance, before going back to their magazine.

“Who?”

“Matsunaga…?”

“I hardly know ‘er. Anyway, Shiburin, what’s up with you?”

At least Rin scoots over on the couch, pats the spot they were keeping warm, and when Mio (naturally, duh, would she pass up on that?) leaps right on it, they even let her nuzzle right into their shoulder. Sure, they’re still mostly reading, to the point where Mio just gets out her phone and decides to get those sweet sweet daily login bonuses instead, but… aww, she feels special. Maybe she _can_ kinda get what Takumi sees in Ryo, a lil’ bit.

* * *

 

It’s not like her and Natsukichi’s relationship is particularly… physical? Though, like, it’s not like it _isn’t._ They kiss, they have sex, they hold hands in public sometimes kinda occasionally when Natsuki isn’t telling her to be careful or that they should wait until the concert’s started properly and no-one’s gonna see them squeezing against each other in the bright darkness of the concert hall.

....point is, post-tour reunions are usually a bit of hugging, a bit of kissing, Natsuki telling her that Takumi headbutted a dude in Osaka in a bar and then they all had to run away real fast and that they’ll go for yakiniku tonight. Not Natsukichi with her back pressed down to the break room’s couch, Riina straddling her hips and staring down probably _really_ hungrily. Or thirstily… both, probably.

“No waaaay. Aki seems like the most, uh, sensible out of all of you guys!”

“...I’ve never told you about the ‘her taking a musket off the wall of Matsumoto Castle story’, then?”

Hey, just because they’re doing the horny stuff doesn’t mean they can’t do the chat bit, too.  Once the door closed on them, and Natsuki was all kissing up on her, she’d pulled Natsuki towards somewhere more comfortable, or Natsuki pulled her, but either way, they’d struggled their way over to the couch and Riina’d managed to push her down and asked about their journey back (but in the opposite order), and then-- well, they got here. Natsuki’s leather jacket’s already slung over the back of the sofa - she’d taken that off before they got properly started, actually - and Riina’s been getting busy pushing her shirt up, too - only up to above her belly button right now, but things look pretty promising!

“You haven’t… when were you guys in Matsumoto?”

“Last year, maybe? Maybe two years ago. Anyway, Aki, she’s a good driver and great with maps, but _really_ bad with trains.” Natsuki’s not being as adventurous with the whole ‘shirt lifting’ thing so far, just holding onto Riina’s hip with one hand and using the other as a headrest (the actual pillow kinda… went somewhere, in the whole shuffle; maybe under Natsuki’s butt?). “We found her in the Pokemon Centre in the station, ‘cause they have one of those in there. Big station. Looked kind of like she had Pikachu-induced PTSD.”

“Why Pikachu?”

“I dunno. There’s a lot of him there.”

“There’s a lot of your boobs, Natsukichi.” And that _really_ seems to get her off guard, Natsuki twisting her head to the side, spitting out a choked _“Dolly!”_ between laughter. “It’s true, though!”

A few seconds pass, enough for Natsuki to calm down and look up at her, giving a brief little smack to her hip before she stretches herself out a little. Now she’s not talking, or laughing, Riina grins down at her girlfriend, dipping down for a quick kiss, and then another, and then awkwardly props herself up above her, stroking along her face. Natsuki’s handsome, for sure, but there’s something weirdly delicate about her features in parts. Small ears, for one thing, and once you’re above her jaw and cheeks, her brow’s not all that defined… Most people don’t really, like, _see_ that much of Natsukichi, but Riina, she’s _got_ to be the world’s leading Nat expert. It’s her duty. That initial feeling of _‘wow! it’s really Natsukichi, here, again, in the flesh, for me!’_ is coming back all at once, and soon Riina finds her hand on Natsuki’s hair, stroking at it, messing it up just a _little_ bit. It’s not like it’s done up properly right now, anyway; she’s been on tour for a month, she deserves a day off from her fifteen-minute, half-a-can-of-hairspray routine!

(It’s not just sight that tips her off - her hair smells cleaner than normal, too. Just a rough comb, a dab of gel, and her hands mussing it up into something that says ‘I tried, but not too hard, just for you.’ That’s her routine on lazy weekends where the biggest trip she makes is to the convenience store, Riina knows from experience.)

“You haven’t got anything planned after tonight for a couple of days, right? Nagoya was your last stop?”

“Mm. I shouldn’t? What about you?”

“If I did I’d be the worst girlfriend!”

“It’s not like you’ve got to stop everything for me,” and Riina knows when Natsukichi says that she means that, because Nat’s probably still gonna feel guilty about making Riina do stuff just for her sake, but--

“Yeah, but I _can_ , so I will.” Just like how she can mess up Natsukichi’s hair more, and just like how she _takes_ that chance, fingers properly threading through it.

“I missed you too. A lot.”

...maybe it’s double standards, but she’s cool when Natsuki makes _assumptions_ like that. While she’s lost in her feelings, Natsuki leans forwards, now, not _as_ pinned under Riina as she was a second ago, a hand running up between her shoulderblades to yank her down with surprising _force_. Riina forgets it, maybe because half the time Natsuki’s in something sleeveless she’s standing net to Takumi and that’ll put _anyone’s_ gains to shame, but Natsuki is strong. Natsuki has nice muscles. Riina’s had a mental note for a while now to properly try that ‘girlsweat’ thing that Mio’s constantly talking about, and Natsuki’s strong arms, well, they just get her _thinking_ about that, y’know?

“I don’t let everyone touch the hair, y’know,” Nat growls into the side of her neck, the new position meaning that Riina can’t actually do that any more, actually.

“I know. You’ve told me. A bunch of times!” She can’t tell for _sure_ , what with their current positon, and all, but she has the feeling that Nat’s lips curl into a pout while her face rests against her. She gets that Natsukichi’s got real… pride? Insecurity? No, like, security, obviously, but a weirdly protective attitude to it? Is she like Nat’s hair? Is she as important as Nat’s hair?

Is she thinking too hard about this?

...Natsuki clearly thinks so, because she kisses at Riina’s neck to get her attention back.

“Yeah, but, Dolly… I just mean, it’s just... you’re special.”

“Then you can just say that.”

...okay, no, Natsuki’s pouting this time, for sure. Riina knows, because Nat pulls back from her neck and looks her right in the eyes,

“Yep. You’re special,” and that’s all Riina needs to hear to turn bright red, let out a long, kinda deep and ugly _uhyooooo~!_ , and go for _another_ kiss - a proper one, in the ‘I’m not even pretending to be cool or not completely totally in love with you, _and_ horny, at the same time’ style this time, and she almost _crashes down_ onto Natsuki. There’s some squirming, and some writhing as Nat comes to deal with the fact that Riina’s pretty much just throwing herself on top of her, but Riina finds somewhere to plant her elbow, and Nat cocks her hip enough that they’re both leaning into the back cushion of the couch, and it’s comfortable, and _good._

Riina likes to think she’s a pretty good kisser at this point, because Natsukichi doesn’t seem like _this_ is somewhere where she’d baby her, and she leaves the older girl breathless a good five out of ten times, so! Nat’s even pushing her off, slightly, by the end, taking a deep gulp of air and rubbing up Riina’s back, and then  going to her head.

“Wow, you’re… pent up. Work not keeping you busy enough, Dolly?” The way Natsukichi’s hand moves feels like… she’s getting petted. But that’s good. Riina likes that. “Or maybe too busy, hah.”

“I don’t have to have a reason to be this horny for you, Natsukichi!” It’s not like Riina’s got any motivation to beat around the bush, anyway! Even if that comment earns her a soft little noogie, which gives Nat a kinda slightly pathetic little yap in response.

“I mean…” Natsuki looks over to the door, slightly uneasy, and Riina turns too. It’s shut tight, and Takumi said she’d ‘be around’, right? So, uh. “I’ve still got a while before me and the guys’ve gotta go off  for the interview, so. Mm.”

“Mm?”

“Mn.” Riina’s not stupid, she gets the vibe, but the sudden move from petting her head to lovingly rubbing and caressing her ass, instead, well, the message is _obvious._ “We did the photoshoot for the interview back in Nagoya, too.”

“Mm!”

“And… uh. You can trust Takumi, so…” It’s clear Nat’s sorta tripping over what exactly to say here, like she needs to justify her statement, but Riina won’t be jealous if Natsuki knows this from experience, because she has Natsuki here, and now, and it’s _so_ obvious to her that the two of them wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else right now.

“Mmmmm!”

“...pretty good self-control on your part, Dolly.” She switches it up, now, from a stroke to gripping Riina’s ass wholeheartedly; and there’s enough there for her whole hand to have something to grip onto. Once upon a time, Riina kind of felt… weird about that? Until Natsukichi spent long enough squeezing it and kissing it and complimenting it and saying, uh, _stuff_ about it that Riina decided she was pretty cool with it. ‘s almost like Natsuki has a _thing_ for butts, she kind of thinks.

“Whatcha mean?”

“I dunno, normally you’d be asking for it, by now, or you’d have your hand  shoved into my pants.”

“Asking for what, thooough? I’m still kinda lost, here~”

...Natsuki takes another look at the door, like she’s _really_ making sure that it’s shut, before she leans up to Riina’s ear, lips brushing against her one actual piercing--

“To fuck.” And, doing her very best to _try_ and keep the coy-ish-sorta-thing going, Riina doesn’t give her a proper reply, instead just letting Natsuki feel more of her weight, and her _warmth_ , against her instead. Sometimes, rather than words, it’s about feelings, right?

...aww, screw it.

“I really wanna do it, Natsukichi.” With their current position, it’s not so easy to actually… touch Natsuki, in any way, but she still manages to somehow  slide her arm between their bodies and the sofa, goin’ right for Natsuki’s boob. It ends up as a kind of weird, vaguely uncomfortable sideways sideboob sidegrope that just makes Natsuki grumble and shift a little, but still pretty much worth it.

“Yeah? How?”

“The normal way…?” Apparently that was a stupid answer (to a stupid question) because Natsuki’s teeth brush against the stud in her ear, as does her tongue, until Riina shivers in response.

“What I _mean_ is…” The hand that was just, like, _adoringly_ cradling Riina’s butt suddenly does something she’s _really_ not used to; it’s not hard, it’s just a _tap,_ honestly, but Natsukichi definitely totally just tried to smack her ass? Which makes what comes next--

“Iwant to fuck _you._ ”

\--make a lot of sense.

“Uh… yooo~?”

Riina’s worried she sounds unhappy, which would be insane, because she’s not unhappy. In fact, she’s so turned on she’s worried she’s going to start trying to grind up against Natsukichi, except she’s kind of sitting on her so she’d just be like, humping her stomach, which sounds… painful, and not hot. Which is _really_ not how she’s feeling right now.

“Not into it…?” Natsuki asks, voice suddenly a little halting, but still with that edge of _confidence_ \- she cares about Riina, she doesn’t want to do her wrong, but she’s probably banking on that her partner’s down for this, because, well, Natsuki _gets_ her.

And god, she’s _right._

“No! I’m into it! Natsukichi, go for it! Fuck me!” Maybe that came out a bit too loud, and she _might_ have accidentally involuntarily gone right for the tummy-hump, but-- “Here!?”

“You wanna wait any longer? I don’t.” She’s not kidding -- showing off that core strength (Riina can tell now the shirt’s up!) Natsuki sits right up, and now Riina’s basically just sitting in her lap, Natsuki turning to brace herself against the back of the couch. “I want you now, Dolly.” Now they’re face to face again, those words feel intense, deep, going _right_ through Riina, and she feels as breathless as Natsuki did after the kiss.

“Did you, uh… think about this? While you were away, and stuff?”

“Well… I was fine for the first couple weeks, but then it started getting to me, y’know?” Sexting isn’t really their thing; Riina’s tried but Natsuki never really seems to respond, but she doesn’t get why if it’s gonna make Natsuki end up like this! “Especially when I know you’re _there,_ but I can’t have you, or hold you, or…”

...but then again, maybe it’s _good_ if she gets like this.

“I think about you a lot, too, Natsukichi.” It’s probably obvious, duh, but yeah. “Didn’t know you got so horny for me, though!”

“Aw, c’mon, you did!” Both her hands are on Riina’s hips, now, but that can’t stop Riina planting a kiss on her forehead, in some act of mild defiance that’s also horny, or… something. She knows it’s slightly frustrating for Natsuki, which _can_ get some pretty good results, so.

“Then make it _really_ obvious?” she whispers, folds her lips into a happy little smirk, and when Natsuki’s hand trails down her front, into her shorts (already unbuttoned because, well, she didn’t wanna have to make Natsukichi waste any time) and suddenly press _right_ against her, she’s gotta admit that that point is being _made._


	2. 1PM

“Y’know, Takumi’s boobs?”

“Like, as a concept?”

“They’re big, but… sometimes I think Ryo’s might be proportionally bigger? ‘cept you don’t notice hers until she’s like ‘uhhh today I’m wearing this wench-y corset’, but then you’re like… Wow. Zaddy titty big.”

“...yeah, I guess? You spend all day staring at them?” Mio likes to think Rin looked a bit closer at _her_ face when they said that -- and aww, that makes her feel loved.

“I mean, not totally, but I’m literally eye level with Takumi’s boobs. Hard not to think about them…”

“Are you missing Riina already?” Rin goes back to whatever they’re reading, some fashion magazine, paying very close attention to a spread of Mika, and totally not staring at _her_ boobs. You’re too good for that, huh, Rin? Too good for gyaroobs? “I don’t think I have the tit-man power level you two have. Makes it hard to take part in this discussion.”

“What? Nooooo… I’m more than a tit woman, Shiburin. I’m a _heart_ woman. You know that.”

Rin looks up like they don’t really believe it, and Mio’s tempted to reply with _‘I mean if I was a tit woman then I wouldn’t be going out with you!_ ’ but that takes Riina-level tactlessness and she ain’t _that_ bad! Just, like, 50% of the way there.

Which means instead she grabs the magazine out of their hands, throws it over her shoulder and onto the table, and moves down to straddle their hips, right in the middle of the office, because screw it, 346 Production has about 346 rooms and only like 196 idols, so proportionally, the chance of more than two idols being in a single room is probably like zero.

“Mio!” They sound annoyed, in that ‘turned on and don’t want Mio to start playing with the buttons of their jeans  because otherwise they _will_ grab Mio and take her to a bathroom somewhere to finish this off’ way, and that’s the way Mio _likes_. Crap, should she go for it? What’s the worst that could happen?

“Shiburin.”

“Mio?”

“Shiburin…”

“Mio.”

“Shiburin!!” In fact, her hand’s gone down, trailing over  Rin’s kinda-sharp ribs and flat stomach, and poking at the edge of their underwear, the hem of the tiny shorts pushing up above their pants, and Rin relaxes into the sofa a bit.

...not the reaction Mio was expecting, especially since their face still looks a bit sour, but maybe they want to act like Mio owes them for this? Chill, Shiburin, you’re the one who’s gonna be getting off.

“There’s, like, a non-zero chance I’m gonna go for this, Shiburin.”

“It’s you, so it’s kind of 100 percent.”

“Noooo… c’mon, eighty.”

“Ninety,” and Rin moves their hand, kind of stealthily - or at least, pretending to be stealthy - so that they’re cupping Mio’s ass now, and jeez, that feels good. Office sex is, by and large, something they try to abstain from, but office heavy petting? That’s good, _and_ you can get out of it quickly!

Yeah, you can pull your hand right out from their underwear, do a rapid barrel roll off them, land in a messy sprawl all over the sofa, and give yourself neck strain from turning to look at the doorway, both Mio and Rin staring in terror as Syuko steps into the room with that kind of shitty fox grin that means she _knows_ what you’ve been doing in there, and she approves, in a kind of mildly toxic dangerous cosign way!

Rin is at least doing their best to keep their poker face up, but that flush on their cheeks is _obvious_. (Mio’s babbling, but she doesn’t expect much from herself.)

“Hey, girls-- uh, girl and not-girl.”

As much as Rin probably enjoys the casual (?) validation (?) from Syuko, they and Mio seem to be sharing a common feeling right now - that of _fuck off, Syuko, leave us alone_ . Definitely not _yeah, Syuko, walk over to the sofa, chat to us._

And… well, Mio can’t speak for Rin, but that multiplies dramatically when Rin feels Syuko’s hand on their head, petting them like they’re an eager little hound who wants validation, scritching Rin behind their invisible metaphorical ears, spending entirely too long running those pale spindly fingers through their hair-- is this the bond between election winners, 346’s top stars (or, well, one top star, and one depressed 20-something who seems to be coasting through life leeching off her friends’ way more ambitious career paths)?

For their part, Rin doesn’t seem to be especially bothered by any of this, and that’s makin’ Mio _more_ pissed off.

“You seen Riina?”

Mio doesn’t know if she wants to give Syuko a reply, she’s still kind of mad about the whole NTR-headpatting deal, but Rin seems unfazed, despite everything. Mio’s turn to get offended, maybe?

“Uh, she was with Mio earlier. Right, Mio?”

“...yeah, I guess.”

“Cool, well, apparently she had this photoshoot with Shiki for that thing she does where talks about the most gifted people she knows? That radio show thing.”

Mio takes a second to remember which one she means, because over on Derepa, they have to shout out a whole lot of other must-listen programs that you just can’t miss; but then she remembers. Of course! Dr Ichinose (PhD)’s Human Research 120 Minute Consultation, the one they have to put out at 1 in the morning to add to the kayfabe that when Shiki slurs her words, it’s because she’s tired and not incredibly fucked up on whatever illegal substances she’s growing in Fred’s mum’s greenhouse right now.

“Was this in her diary?”

“Yeah. Iunno, I know what you’re thinking, it’s Shiki, but our producer actually keeps a pretty tight leash on her. Real ‘get the strap’ type, aye?”

“...does that mean something else in Kansai?” Rin asks, suddenly extremely worried, but all that gets from Syuko is a shrug, and her wandering around the room and looking at the table Mio threw Rin’s spank material onto earlier.

“Oh, wow. Mika’s tits there.” As soon as she says that, Mio sees Rin jerk their head to the side, eyes flittering around the room, trying to figure out what Syuko _means_ , until they realise it’s just the magazine from before. Rin looks disappointed.

Though, to be fair--

“Right? Damn!”

“Shame about her ass. Least this photographer was smart enough not to focus on it.”

“Mika’s ass is fine,” Rin mumbles, and Mio kinda admires that sense of flat-ass solidarity, except Rin’s ass isn’t even that flat. Rin taking a bullet for their one free-pass-to-cheat-on-Mio-with crush, damn, that just makes Mio like them more! That’s _real_ woman respecting, Saki’s got something to learn.

“Still hoping that Sexy Gals are gonna actually come out with a new single before 2020, huh.”

“Inoue had an interview where he said he was working in the studio with them, it’s going to happen--”

“Aye, dreams are nice, Rin. You’re a good… thing? Person? Child?” She smirks, and Mio starts to wonder if Syuko’s just dragging this out because she likes fucking with them. Fuck you, Syuko, Mio’s gonna walk in on you getting it on with whoever you’re currently in a non-committal thing with, see how you like it. “Anyway, one of you go get Riina and deliver her to Shiki’s feet before she overdoses again.”

“...that happen often?”

“I dinnae want to take the chance?” Fair enough, Mio thinks, removing her legs from Rin’s lap with no small degree of reluctance, but an understandable degree of _responsibility_ for her forever-friend. She doesn’t want to interrupt Riina and Nat’s long-awaited reunion, but Natsuki’s in Tokyo for the time being, anyway, and she’s sure they’ve, uh, got stuff planned for tonight!

Besides, the mood’s gone, anyway. Rin would get kind of paranoid someone else would come in, Syuko’d probably wait outside the doorway until she heard _suspicious rustling_ and would run back in laughing, or… look, the less she resists, the easier this’ll be.

“I’ll be back soon, babe,” she offers, and Rin offers a non-committal nod in response, which means Mio _definitely_ isn’t gonna get past second base today. It’s enough to make her stomp around, instead, going to the door and preparing to slam it--

Or, well, when she’s about to leave the room, she hears Rin try to whisper - but despite everything, Rin absolutely blows hot chunks when it comes to doing that (is it because they’re so tall and leaning down to get their mouth close to someone else’s ear is hard?), and Mio stops right outside the door, just enough to watch Rin awkwardly press right up against Syuko’s ear.

“Who… who _are_ you going out with right now?”

“Going out’s a strong word, Rin! Uh, strong phrase.”

“...is it still Mika, or--”

“Oh, no, Mika’s entirely single right now. Whoops. Hah.”

“O-oh. Cool to know.”

Awwwww. Mio didn’t think being a cuckold could be so heartwarming.

* * *

 

“Still comfortable?”

“Mm!”

What had started as her in Natsuki’s lap, Natsuki slowly working her up with her fingers and letting Riina just sit there and enjoy it... well, Riina feels kinda bad - and more importantly, kinda _bored_ \- if she’s not doing anything on her end, so, one hand on Natsuki’s shoulder, she’d started to shift her hips in time, riding on her lap and making sure that her butt juuuust rubbed over Nat’s thighs, because when she does that Nat _really_ goes hard, and it’s as cute as it is hot--

Until Natsuki gets real deep, just right there, and Riina kinda falls off her lap and she comes with her, and now they’re kind of on their sides, Riina wrapping one of her legs around Natsuki’s and holding onto her just so she doesn’t fall off the couch. (Considering, uh, what just happened, there’s a very real chance they might both fall off, but Riina’s trying not to think about that!)

“Reaaaal comfortable.” And she leans in close - just so they don’t end up rolling off, duh! - and manages to land an awkward kiss on Natsukichi’s cheek, because craning her neck to actually reach her lips kind of seems like it’d hurt. “So… you can go harder.”

“Mm. Promise me you won’t fall off?”

“We can fuck on the floor, can’t we?” Wouldn’t be the first time! Or the last! Even if the polished black floors of Natsuki’s apartment are kinda uncomfortable and the beanbags in Riina’s room are way better!

“...I mean, we could? You into that?” She laughs some, presses her nose against Riina’s. “Alright, how about… promise me you won’t let go of me?” And her fingers curl _up_ , not so harsh that it makes Riina almost jump again, but like she’s getting deeper into her so she can feel her _closer,_ bring Riina’s body right against hers and move _her_ head so they can kiss properly. (In Riina’s defence, she’d like to point out it totally looks easier for Natsuki, angle-wise.)

For a few moments, Riina doesn’t reply; she just lets Natsuki’s warmth spread through her. There might not be a lot of skin contact going on, but-- look, they’re in the office, that’s not really her priority right now! And Natsuki is warm, anyway - in how she is, and hold she holds her, and how she sets Riina’s soul on fire.

“Love you, Dolly.”

“PromiseIwon’tletgo,” she squeaks out in reply, and it’s gotta be convincing enough to Natsuki, enough that she grabs onto the back of Riina’s shirt as she pushes _in_ again, thumb sliding up and pressing right against her clit, and it’s a lot to take in, and deal with, and no matter how many times Natsuki does her it always feels like something _new_ . Riina’s aware that she’s kinda, uh… fidgety, in general, when Natsuki touches her however, but like this, it’s rough-- and her back’s kinda shaking, and she doesn’t care if Natsukichi’s gotta hold onto her shirt so tight it stretches right now, because otherwise she’s kind of convinced she _willl_ fall off the sofa.

Natsuki’s kissing her lips and tugging one of Riina’s feet between hers; and suddenly Riina realises that they rushed into this so quickly that their shoes are still on. Thinking about that is kind of weird and almost makes her want to take them off - which means it’s a good thing that Natsuki’s great at _not_ making her think about it.

Her breaths are getting ragged and her face is pretty hot, now. Part of it’s the effort and focus of them both fitting on the couch, but it’s 90% Natsuki at work. Sometimes she thinks she should try to hide her flushes when she _knows_ they’re happening - most of the time they hit while she’s too busy being overwhelmed for her to cover them, but right now she’s well aware. Then again, so is Natsukichi; her gaze is shifting from Riina’s eyes, to her cheeks, and back again, but she’s not smirking or teasing her… maybe she’s just used to it? And maybe that’s why Riina doesn’t need to hide them.

(When she vaguely tries to bury her face into Natsuki’s shoulder for a few seconds, Natsuki pulls away and presses up against the back cushions as hard as possible, so no dice there.)

And when Natsuki whispers out another “Love you so much,” either because she’s apologising for that little tease or she just needs Riina to know, right now, her red cheeks go to being 99% Natsukichi’s fault, and since she’s not hiding that, she gasps _loud._ Loud enough that her girlfriend is visibly shocked for a second, and then her idea of damage control is kissing Riina right on the lips. Sure, that makes Riina squawk more, but it kinda works!

“Are you close?” Natsuki asks, pulling away to look right at her face, looking for those signs that she’s so good at causing.

“Kinda. A bit. Mm, pretty close, but…” She leans in again, knowing this time Natsuki can’t lean back (though she _swears_ she sees Nat try for a second, before realising the sofa’s already squished as much as possible behind her) but that’s just to go for her ear, kissing at it, and being real _clear_ with her-- “Go down on me?” Her lips brush up against the ring at the bottom, and the clips on the side, and Riina wants to kiss them all, but--

See, Natsukichi! She can do the ‘saying hot stuff right into your ear’ thing too!

“As long as I don’t have to get on the floor!” Oh, crap, Natsukichi’s face is right by _her_ ear too - but rather than that whisper sweet nothings, she just seems to be laughing, _totally_ taken by the idea that Riina really really wants her tongue inside her right now. It’s good laughing, like the kind of laugh that means they’re totally in tune.

“What if--”

“It really is your fetish, huh.”

“I mean, it’s… sorta hot? When you’re like, kneeling down in front of me and stuff. In a lot of wayyyytsukichi that’s meaaan--” Boo, she’d bared her horny soul to Natsukichi, and all she got for it was getting her clit rubbed kinda hard.

“The couch’s too comfortable, though. I don’t wanna get off.” Even Riina’s self aware to not look getting eaten out in the mouth, so, yeah. “You’re having fun, though.”

“Yeah!”

“Wasn’t a question, Dolly.”

“How can you tell?” Riina always gets a little bit defensive when Natsuki chuckles, even now.

“Uh, well…” Natsuki trails off a bit, like she’s  not totally sure what the best way to explain it to Riina is, until she suddenly twists her wrist and Riina shifts and _ohhhh right Natsuki can_ **_tell._ **“Don’t believe me?”

She pulls her fingers out, _way_ too slowly, pressing up against the top of Riina’s pussy as she does, and places them just above her crotch once she’s done. It’s not a harsh rub or anything, just letting Riina feel them as she shifts around and pushes herself down the couch to get into position.

Natsukichi’s fingers are-- wet, seriously wet, and Riina’s already wondering if she might have a lowkey thing for the whole ‘doing this in semi-public’ deal… that, or maybe it’s specifically because it’s _Natsuki_ who she’s got doing this to her. Same Natsuki who, a year ago, felt weird even getting pulled into bathroom stalls for makeouts, and now she’s turning Riina into a huge mess in the middle of their workplace, and god Riina is _glad._

“You’re gonna make me come, right, Natsukichi?” Riina smiles in advance, because there’s no way Nat’s _not_ gonna say the right thing here.

“Do you even need to ask? Of course I am.” There’s a glint in her eye as she tells her that, and, yeah. _Uhyooo_.

* * *

 

Mio has to go searching through the hallways for about 10 minutes until she actually finds _any_ trace of Riina, and even then that’s just Aki, in the process of slinging Sachiko _and_ the other 142s over her shoulders, for reasons  she doesn’t totally get - doesn’t mean she’s _not_ jealous of the Aki upsies - and that leaves her with a vague “Oh, Natsuki? She’s still waiting for Riina, I think! Somewhere by the lifts on fourth!”, and _then_ she had to actually find that lift and share it with Shino and Reiko and not look at _either_ of their boobs, and once she actually got to the right floor, she had to find the right room, which basically just turned into ‘take every left until you find them, because, uh, how the hell is this building even real’.

(She did send Riina a message, but she wasn’t even left on seen. Guess she’s too busy with her girlfriend for good ol’ Mio, huh? Well… yeah, fair, she can get that one.)

At least locating Takumi (squatting) and Rina (standing but somehow her and Takumi’s heads are the same height, and once again Mio is in awe at the absolute size of that Takunit) standing outside a door like some real, uh, _delinquents_ seemed like a step in the right direction, but…

“Hey, guys! I lost Ryo! Actually, Ryo lost me? Sorry about that!” Takumi nods at everything she said, and while Mio’s not getting totally the older girl validation she needs to live, at least it’s not disappointed stares! “Iunno if you still know, but where’s Riina?”

Takumi and Rina look at each other, as if they’re deciding how to answer. There’s a lotta eyebrow wagglin’ and other subtle gestures, and Mio _knows_ this. Facial Zuttomo Handsignals. Swaggy.

“In there,” Takumi finally mutters, hiking a thumb behind her.

“Can I go in?”

“Uh. No.”

“Why not?”

“No gettin’ querious, hun...”

“Hell does that mean?”

“Like, askin’ questions?”

“No way that’s a real word.”

“Sure it is! Hey, Siri, babe, tell me what ‘querious’ means…”

“Can you answer my question?”

“You heard the Poyo, Mio. Don’t get querious on our ass.”

“I need to get Riina.”

“Yah? Iunno where she is, tho…”

...okay, well, they’re making fun of her. Cool. Unfortunately, _another_ hot older girl (less hot than Takumi or Rina, mind!) gave her a job, so rather than listen to two bad girl sphinxes try and put her off, she goes right for the doorhandle, before Takumi nearly deadass smacks her in the face.

...sorta hot. Mio kinda wishes it actually landed.

“Mio, for fuck’s sake, they’re gettin’ it on in there,” Takumi growls, slowly dragging said hand down her face, while Rina’s obviously stifling a giggle.

“Buppy busy bussin’ that bussy wide bpen.”

Mio goes through a sudden wave of surprise - mostly curiousity at how Rina actually pronounced that last word - and then, oh, suddenly everything makes sense. Now she feels proud, jealous and guilty all at once!

“You could have just said!”

“Yeah, well, maybe if you could read the mood at all? It’s Natsuki and Riina, they’re alone, what else do you expect?” --actually, Mio’s had to deal with enough late night texts from Riina about how Nat won’t fuck her if they’ve got an early morning the next day to know that’s not the case, Takumi, but frankly this whole thing is kind of off to her already and she miiiight just wanna leave.

“Maybe I should, uh, go. You guys can pass on the message.”

“That weird?” It’s not like Mio’s trying to hide her confusion.

“...my best friend’s having sex in there! It feels weird! Like I’m some kinda… voyeur!”

“Iunno, it’s normal. Right?” Takumi, admittedly, doesn’t feel like she’d be a voyeur? She doesn’t feel like she’d need to be, basically. Mio knows that that woman, she can _get_ it; but right now she’s still looking over to Rina for validation.

“Y’jus’ sayin’ that because you an’ Nat’re hole sisters back from--” As _incredibly_ fascinating as this story sounds, Poyo doesn’t get to finish her point, Takumi coughing over her so loudly that Mio’s scared she’s actually gonna puke something up. Pretty impressive how she can fake a coughing fit _and_ get Rina in a headlock at the same time, though!

“Well, whateverI I ain’t-- _khack_ , shit, uh… I ain’t sayin’ you gotta stay! What do you even need her for?”

“I don’t need her, Syuko does. Or well, Shiki does and Syuko’s doing the legwork. For a radio show.”

“The Xanny Power Hour!” Rina looks amused, Takumi looks… not so amused. Actually, she kind of seems to be choking Rina more out of pure shock.

“Oh my god. Leaving Riina alone with Shiki sounds like a terrible idea.”

“Maybe Mio’s gotta take her after all,” Rina offers, but Mio feels like she looks physically uncomfortable at the suggestion, probably because she actually _does_ look like that right now.

“No, it’s cool, just tell her--”

“Aww. That’s a shame… you could stay, y’know? I ain’t got anything better to do, and you didn’t seem to like, know what them girls’re doin’ in there? So maaaaybe…” She grins, managing to keep a kind of surreal level of sex appeal considering Takumi’s still got a huge arm wrapped around Rina’s slender neck. “I can teach you a thing or two, while we wait, yah~?” She bites her lip, _so_ shiny from her gloss in the warm yellowy light of 346’s hallways, and Mio thinks about something real bad for a second and, uh, crap--

“Uh, Miss Fujipoyo, you’re really sexy and cool but I already have a theyfriend, and we’re going really steady right now, so—“ Oh, boooo, Rina’s laughing. Lame.

“Oh my goddd, you’re so cute… look, lemme know if you get lonely sometime when Primus’re on tour, ‘kay~?” She sticks her tongue out, flashes Mio the stud, and boy does Mio feel a _way_ at that.

“Don’t tease her, Rina.” The headlock tightens again, and Rina just wiggles her butt in response. It’s not the fattest butt, but Mio’s faaairly sure it’s got a good bit on Mika’s, still.

Poor, poor Mika.

“For real, tho’~”

“Alright, wrap it up.” Rina fakes passing out - okay, Mio’s not totally sure she’s faking it - and Takumi shrugs, looking back at the forbidden door behind her. “If you wanna go, you can go. We’ll pass it on.”

“Or you can try an’ hear your best friend havin’ sex!” says the definitely-not-unconscious Poyo.

Mio respectfully declines.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Riina can hear-- coughing? A fight? People trying to come in?

...and then she promptly forgets, because Natsuki’s between her legs, eating her _good_ and giving a surprisingly _needy_ little bite to the inside of her thigh when Riina turns away for too long; ‘cause either she’s got perfect confidence in Takumi’s bodyguard skills, or…

Hehe. Maybe she’s too carried away to care. That’d be nice.

“Look at me.”

“Eh?”

“Right at me, Dolly.” Her teeth sink in a tiny bit harder - it’s still just a little sting, nothing that’d hurt, but honestly? That just makes Riina look at her for a second, unable to stop the goofiest grin on her lips, and then looking right away again, looking at the clock on the wall. Wow, that’s an interesting clock--

Not as interesting as how Natsuki _digs in_ this time, though, going _just_ hard enough that she probably starts feeling bad, and then goes to lick along that little red patch of leg instead, and okay, ugh, Riina can only pretend to look away from her for so long, it’s hard, Natsukichi’s so _sexy_ when she gets a little bit needy!

“Oww.”

“Did that hurt?” There’s a hint, just the tiniest bit, of worry in her voice; and sometimes that’s something Riina _doesn’t_ want to hear, but right now-- it’s good. It’s so Natsukichi, and besides, for her, she was biting kinda hard! There might be a mark after, although, just in case there won’t be, Riina considers maybe staring off somewhere again.

“A tiiiiny bit.”

“Sorry.” Natsuki’s finger runs down her thigh, poking a little, like she’s trying to see if it stings at all - and when Riina doesn’t so much as flinch, she lets off a little smirk, and before Riina even knows what’s happening, she bites down again, and this one _is_ hard, and Riina lets out a proper _gasp,_ because, _damn, Natsukichi!!!_

She remembers to look at Natsuki, though -- right in the eyes, so Natsukichi knows she isn’t doing a single thing wrong, before she goes from her thigh back to where she was before. Somewhere deeper, somewhere that makes Riina _gasp,_ and while this sofa isn’t half as comfortable as a good bed would be, and Riina can’t stretch her arms out and kinda flap them around like she ends up doing half the time… It really, _really_ doesn’t matter.

Plus, with the cushion under her head, rescued from under Nat’s butt where it _had_ actually been all along, it’s real easy to look right at her as she does her thing. Sure, part of Riina wants to lie back, close her eyes and just enjoy it, Natsukichi’s that _good,_ but it feels like a waste? Because, uh, Natsuki looks really hot when she goes down on her; and even when they’re both kind of awkwardly bunched up like this, that doesn’t change. Actually, Natsuki having to hold onto her not just to spread her legs but just so they don’t fall off the couch kinda… adds to that?

Ugh. Natsukichi’s so cool, and the coolest and hottest and rockest and sexiest girl she knows is literally eating her out on a couch at work, and… Riina doesn’t know if she’s _earned_ this but she’s literally never, ever giving this up. Not that she has, uh, much of a sample size, but she’s pretty sure she’s already getting the best head ever.

Which makes her whine when Natsuki pulls away for a second, watching really close as she does, as if she wants to see if Riina’s reaction to not getting that treatment she’s been loving so much for a few moments is cute -- and from the way she smiles, Riina’s gotta assume she looks kinda… stupid, for a couple of secs. Or cute, or something. She definitely _reacts,_ and it’s probably a look of disappointment, because, ugh, Natsukichi’s _good_ at this!

“Your pussy’s really pretty.” See, it’s fine if Riina _does_ laugh, immediately, because she didn’t promise she wouldn’t or anything. “Shut up. Don’t laugh.” Too late!

“Oh my god, Natsukichi… next you’re gonna call it, like, cute or something.”

“What should I say, then? Rock? You’ve got a rockin’ pussy. There.”

“...I kinda like that, though?” And Natsuki sputters right into her thigh, resting her head there for a couple seconds’ respite. Riina knows her thighs are pretty soft, so go for it, Natsukichi. You’ve kind of earned it, if you get back to work after.

“...I love your rockin’ pussy,” Natsuki tells her, and then immediately buries her face in Riina’s thigh, because, wow, is she embarrassed? Maybe she is, even if Riina doesn’t get it, because… it was a nice thing to hear, _really_ nice, and--

“Natsukichi, your pussy’s--”

“Noooooo.” Her voice is a bit muffled by Riina’s thigh, lightly running her teeth against it - it’s the one she _didn’t_ bite earlier, and Riina’s got to admit she wouldn’t mind matching marks - and looking a litle shyly up at Riina. “Don’t. You get to have the only… the only rockin’ pussy.”

...Riina genuinely feels _special_ when Natsuki tells her that. It shuts her up, looking away enough for Natsuki to get back to where she was before; and even that brief little break is enough to make Riina _feel_ it, so much, when it starts up again.

Natsuki grabs for her hand and _pulls_ at her wrist, scraping the worn plastic wristband Riina’s got on against her skin; it’s from back when they went to Fujirock in summer, and Riina still hasn’t taken it off (aside from the one time she _had_ to for a shoot, and she still managed to force the cracked plastic clip back together after), because maybe it’s kinda childish, but she likes it being there. It’s a memory of her and Natsuki that she can physically have with her whenever, and feeling Natsuki’s fingers running under it, in the tight little space between the band and her skin -- Riina swears to herself that she’s not gonna take it off until it outright falls off her.

Their hands slide around each others’ a little more, and now they’re holding onto each other - the best they can, with how weird and cramped and awkward this whole thing is. It’s good, this whole thing is good, and Riina knows she’s close, even more so than when she had to stop Natsuki earlier.

“Hey, um, Natsukichi, how loud can I be…?” She mumbles this one, sorta asking for forgiveness in advance - but that’s partially ‘cause her voice is getting a little bit hoarse trying _not_ to moan too much.

...mean old Natsukichi doesn’t give her an answer at first, narrowing her eyes a little and pressing her face _right_ up in there like she’s trying to suddenly _test_ how many decibels Dolly can squeak out, but Riina’s too strong for that!  So she just grunts and bites her lip until Natsuki gives her a chance to catch her breath.

“...use your best judgement? I mean… y’know. We’re safe, but we’re not alone.” She’s talking quickly, getting her answer over with before she can go back to doing what she _really_ wants to, giving a long stroke right where Riina _really_ feels it. For a second Riina gives in, leans back and looks at the ceiling before scrunching her eyes tight shut (and that’s the kind of looking away that Natsuki seems to be okay with), but she can’t keep her eyes off her. Even if Natsukichi herself seems actually a little too busy to keep looking back at her, but that’s okay, because her own eyes want to snap shut because, _crap, crap, Natsuki, I’m gonna come, and if I shout that’s your fault--_

In the end, it sounds like some weird, high-pitched little squeak, as Riina shudders and shakes for a bit, and finally holds onto Natsukichi’s hand as hard as Natsukichi’s holding onto hers, and when she can look right back at her again…

Natsuki’s smirking.

“Boo,” Riina manages, and she reaches right on over, grabbing Natsukichi’s hair to teach her a lesson.

* * *

 

“Shiburin, baby, you there? Hey?”

It’s been ten minutes since she left Riina to, well, y’know, do the thing they talk about doing a lot but suddenly actually having your friend do it in front of you (well, door in between, but basically in front of you) is actually _really_ fucking weird and she wanted to go ASAP, but in the process she ran past Syuko, and she _thinks_ Syuko gave chase, and Kanade was also there--

Actually, Kanade probably doesn’t run. She like, foppishly boobily saunters around, and that’s _hot,_ but ineffective.

“Yeah?”

“Syuko’s after me. Syuko’s gonna find me. I don’t wanna go back to Riina. Help.” She’s under a desk right now, hand over her mouth and whispering desperately into the phone. Sure, if she thinks about it too hard, she’s not really sure what Rin can do for her at this point, but she feels she needs to get what’s just happened in the last half an hour off her chest to _someone._

“Why not?”

“Because… it’d be realllly awkward.”

“You walked in on them making out and Riina getting scritchies?” Rin sounds maybe just a tiny bit excited when they say that, like they’re thinking about that idea a lot, and Mio _would_ be jealous if she wasn’t also totally in the same boat there. She _always_ wants scritchies. So do they, actually.

“Kiiiiiiinda that but, uhhhh,” and Mio drops her voice to the lowest, kingliest whisper she can for this one, “petting her in anoooother way…”

There’s a brief silence on the other end of the phone, and then there’s a familiar, distinctive and yet unexpected lil’ noise.

Rin totally clicked their tongue, there.

“...why do they get to fuck in the office and we don’t?”

“It’s unfair, right!? Fuck Syuko!”

“Tonight, though. If you want. I don’t think I’ve got a free house, but, uh, yeah.”

...wait, is Rin being horny on main? To her? Worm?

“You, uh… sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Hell Yeah,” Mio shouts, before realising that she actually shouted that and she doesn’t know the _first_ thing about how to avoid getting caught. Damn, she streamed all that Metal Gear Solid with Anzu for _this?_ “Uhhh… hell yeah, I mean. You got much on this afternoon? Uh, want to get lunch? Something not greasy, I promise?”

“No burgers?”

“Shiburin, this is how good I am to you. I am promising you a burger-free day. Think about that.”

“Maybe you’re an alright girlfriend, Honmio.”

“Awww. Please don’t call me that, I hate it. Anyway, uh, could you come get me? You’re taller than her, you can look down at her and make her feel small and insignificant, no, that’s not my fetish, I’m just saying…”

Suddenly, Mio feels a cold, clammy presence against her, and when she looks down, she sees it-- through the gap at the bottom of the desk, there’s a pale, slender arm, grabbing at her calf, and next to it, a thick southern brogue--

“Oh, aye? Sure you don’t want to be a wee little Mio and for Rin to step on you with their giant soft feet?” Mio chooses not to reply, and slowly finds her leg being dragged to the other side of the desk. She has to admit that she thought being abducted by Syuko would be sexier than this. “If you can’t bring me Riina, then I’m going to have to take you as a hostage instead.”

“That’s unfair, Syuko. I didn’t do anything wrong. I did what you told me to do, except because I’m not a terrible friend I didn’t stop my best bud and her girlfriend having reunion sex.” Too bad, Syuko! You can keep pulling at her leg, but her boobs are too big for you to pull her through the gap in the desk! Your loss!

“Mio, lemme put it in ways your anime titty-rotted mind’ll understand.” Syuko’s face is _there,_ all of a sudden, looking through the gap, dark dark pitch black eyes staring right into Mio’s soul and threatening to tear it out. “That’s how 346 Production works.”

* * *

 

Natsukichi really didn’t need to throw the leather jacket over her once they were done, but Riina appreciates it. Sure, part of her wants to take it off - she’s fully clothed, was fully clothed for the entirely of Natsukichi _fucking_ her, and that whole thing’s left her still pretty hot (though definitely not bothered!) - but it’s also Natsuki’s jacket, so that thing is staying on.

The paper cups of water Natsuki got them both after they were done is a little more appreciated, though, Riina nestling into Natsuki’s shoulder on the couch as they spend that time together they normally would, catching up and nuzzling into each other, while Natsuki looks at her hair through her phone camera, a comb and a small tub of wax balanced in her lap.

“Why do you need to fix it…? It was messy when you came in, y’know.” Maybe she just wants Natsuki’s full attention, but it’s a valid question!

“No problem it’s messy, it’s just… I don’t wanna go out with obvious sex hair.”

“Who’s gonna know?”

“...Takumi.” She lifts the comb to her hair and gives it a few tentative brushes back and forth, going for that ‘relaxed but not had Riina run her fingers through it while we fuck, not _that_ relaxed’ look.

“Takumi knows we just had sex. She’s right out there.”

“Right, but if I’ve got the hair, she’ll keep on doing the nose-rubbing thing all day… it gets old.”

“What’s that about, anyway?”

“I think I punched her there once hard enough that she still gets nosebleeds?” ...there’s a lot about Takumi and Natsuki’s history that Riina’s never quite sure if it’s okay to ask about, but god she _really_ wants to find out sometime.

“That’s so rock. You’re so rock, Natsukichi.”

“Having sex at work is more rock.”

“Aww, geez! You’re such a charmer.” Probably the wrong time to reach up and pet Natsukichi on the head, especially since, ew, there’s some wax on her hand now, she’ll have to rub that off on the back of the sofa, but before Natsuki can grab more of that wax and run it right through Riina’s hair in revenge (and her hand’s already on Riina’s forehead), a deep, heavy, mildly pissed-off knock comes through the door.

“I got a message for you. You done?” Takumi sounds kinda stressed out, over there.

“Yeah! It was great!” Riina yells back, leading Natsuki to suddenly plonk her head down on Riina’s shoulder, mumbling something about restraint or whatever. Which makes sense, but right now in that post- _really_ good sex glow, Riina’s not in self-control mode.

“Alright, cool, well, Mio came over and tried to get you. You’ve got a recording with Shiki, or something?” Oh, crap, she _did._ The whole, y’know, Natsukichi being back thing made her kind of forget about that.

...that doesn’t seem to be the main thing on Natsuki’s mind, though.

“Wait. You didn’t tell her what we were doing, right?” Natsuki knows Mio knows about them, of course, but this is the kind of thing that makes her insecure, huh. That’s kinda cute, Riina thinks, because self-preservation is totally fake and lame.

“Uh…”

“Nah! Naaaah. We just told her she ain’t comin’ in ‘cause it’d make her an asshole an’ a bad friend an’ she cried an’ left. Y’all still spotless.”

“Thank you, Rina!” is her first reaction, but then Riina realises that sounds actually rough. “Um… I’ll apologise to her later!”

“Yah! Actually, ‘bout that, you want me to take you to the trap house?”

“Where?”

There’s a pause, as if Poyo’s actually genuinely disappointed in her, but you can’t keep a Poyo down. Probably.

“...Shiki’s studio?”

“Oh! Yeah. Please. You take care of Natsukichi, Takumi!” The suggestion manages to earn a weary groan on _both_ sides of the door, with Natsuki giving her a grumpy little stare before softening, once again, into that soft smile that Riina’s so used to, so totally owned by.

“Alright, well, if I survive being left alone with her, I’ll see you tonight?”

“Your place or mine?”

“For dinner, dumbass.” She leans in, kisses Riina on the cheek, and reaches back to give her a firm push on the back. “And if Shiki gives you something that looks illegal, don’t put it in your mouth."


	3. 2PM (Epilogue)

When they’re finally reunited in the safety of Shiki’s recording studio, Mio and Riina agree it’s been a long day for both of them. Hell, it’s only 2pm, but one of them’s already had great sex, and the other’s been stalked through the hallways of the building by a particularly mean Kyotoite and kidnapped, and Mio’s almost surprised that they actually let her go when Riina finally showed up.

(For her part, Riina was kind of confused why Mio responded to her open-armed reunion hug offer with a firm handshake instead, but well, Mio’s probably been through a lot. Poyo’s too mean.)

Shiki’s little booth (she calls it her ‘cell’ - “Look, they padded the walls and everything!”) is nice, though. It smells good, there’s about four different aroma diffusers going off at once but the effect  _ works,  _ and the chairs are comfy - there’s even big beanbags, although one of them is marked ‘Ninomiya Ass Only’, in something that’s really obviously Shiki’s handwriting, so. Honestly, Riina’s tempted to request a bunch of this get added to the Derepa studio, because she doesn’t get why  _ Shiki  _ gets this, except that Shiki is unreasonable and kind of rude (apparently seeing Poyo, Syuko and Mio in the same room was enough to make her cackle out about how if there’s this many thots in one room, it  _ has  _ to be her birthday) to everyone else except her, apparently.

In fact, Shiki seemed delighted to see her, blocking out almost everyone else in the room once she noticed Riina was there, waddling over and offering her whichever seat she wanted with a borderline manic grin on her face. She ended up blanking Syuko’s questions about if she was coming out for dinner tonight until everyone else just decided to up and leave, which is kind of a fair reaction to Shiki. Riina likes her, though.

There’s a foam cup on the table, filled with something that looks like grape soda, but when Riina reaches for it, Shiki lets out a long gasp, gently pulls it back from her, and rolls a bottle of Real Gold over the table to her instead.

“Naah, Riina. This. This is what you want.”

“I like grape soda, though.”

“We all do! We all do. But just trust me on this one, nyaha.” She looks furtively over at the side of the booth, seeing the red recording light isn’t on just yet, and then leans across to her costar with an ugly little smile. “Anyway. Had a good day?”

“Yeah! No, really good. And I’ve got the next couple of days off, too!”

“Woo! I can tell.”

“Ooh, hehe. You can smell happiness, then?”

“Nope, I can smell pussy. You and Natsuki do it here? In the building?” There’s a sudden cold shiver down Riina’s spine, but Shiki doesn’t stop - she doesn’t even seem to notice how super super uncomfortable Riina looks; or maybe she does, and that’s why she keeps on going. “You fucked on one of the couches, yeah? If it’d been the bathroom you’d’ve cleaned up better. Also, wow, that’s exciting. One of those chairs out there, the sexiest celebrity couple I know did the nasty on, and I bet if I look long enough I could figure out which one it was!”

The compliment isn’t quite enough to not make Riina want to hide under the table and conduct today’s interview where Shiki can’t see her, but once she starts sliding down, Shiki kicks at her shin, forcing her to stay in her seat.

“Nyaha.”

“Uh. You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Of course not! Us geniuses have to stick together! Anyway…” She reaches over to the table, slams down four packs of different brands of super-spicy potato chips. “...today I’m gonna get you to eat like, all of these.” A bottle of Tabasco comes with them, though she pulls it to her side of the table and taps it against the wood as if to say  _ mine.  _ Which Riina is totally cool with. “You crying and freaking out about potato chips and still forcing yourself to finish them is like, amazing radio. So good. We can discuss Survive Said The Prophet while you can’t even pronounce their name right due to all the sharp shards of hot firey pain in your mouth.”

“I don’t even like them that much--”

“That’s valid, too! You’re always valid, Riina. You and Natsukichi, and everything you’ve got going on. Valid.” She looks up for a second in a way that, as weird as this is to think about anything Shiki says, makes it feel genuine, maybe. She looks Riina right in the eyes,  smiles, and doesn’t even laugh. “Or, uh, rock. Wow. Are those synonyms and we didn’t even know it? Shit, we should’ve been recording.”

“Yeah. Real rock.”

And as Riina sits back in her chair, eying up  _ four  _ packs of spicy fire with, and she’s a big girl for admitting this, genuine fear in her heart, hearing Shiki hit the buttons to start recording today’s inquisition into the neurons that make up out bodies and the way the webbing of our mind twists and winds to produce the complex crystalline structures that we call humanity and individuality, or something like that, she thinks again about Natsuki, and everyone else she’s met in this wonderful chapter of this life, but mostly Natsuki.

No coming out yet, not in public, Natsukichi’s made her agree to that, but, uh, if Shiki’s still well enough to be doing this show in five years or something, then maybe she’ll ask if they can bring on her girlfriend with her, next time.

\--no, wait, there’s something else that needs doing. It’s probably fine to play around on her phone while Shiki’s recording her intro, because she’s gone on for like three minutes anyway, and Shiki totally does that to literally everyone and everything else, so.

She gets it out of her pocket, tries to think of the most appropriate thing to say to her best, most supportive buddy in the world, and does it.

_ rockluvr69: sorry about rina earlier! ahaha... _

_ rockluvr69: i hope you have good sex today, mio! _

Riina looks up, checks Shiki’s still going, and sees Shiki isn’t. Oh. At least Shiki’s mouthing  _ it’s okay!  _ to her? 

_ burgerbich420: I’m scared. _

_ burgerbich420: *scarred. _

_ burgerbich420: both actually. but thanks!! _

_ burgerbich420: love u bro _

_ rockluvr69: rock on!!! _

Yeah.

_ Now  _ all’s right in the world.


End file.
